Time and Time again
by MiaScepanovic1
Summary: After Luffy had failed in rescuing his friends many times, he goes on his last adventure, sixth, in hopes to save them and finally live a life he always wanted. Time-Travel fanfic -Luffy!OOC!, Luffy!OP! Rated T for language and possible violince


**Hi, im new to fanfiction and this is my first ever story :)! So i decided to make a One Piece fanfiction, time travel thingy mabob becouse, well, there are just not enough of them. Now im not too good with prologues so im just going to explain a bit here, this story will be a bit different than the others. So really Luffy comes back in time 5 times and this is his last,6th, time. He gets a lot of help from his friend and hopefully he might be able to help his crew out this time, all the other times he failed. So a quick warning Luffy will be veryy OOC, like super OOC. And a bit over powered, i just like those kinds of fanfics. If you need any questions please ask in the comments and in the next chapter i might answer them! By the way, on 10th of July i will be leaving for 21 days with NO internet so you might wait i bit longer for a new chapter then. Please if you have any ideas for the story tell me and i might use them! Well, i guess without further ado, we might just jump in the story the i guess? Happy reading :P**

 **Time and Time again**

 _'Hello'- thoughts-_

"Hello"-words out loud-

 **Gomu-Gomu** -attack name-

-One last try-

' _Well_ ,' Luffy thought bitterly ' _t'seems like this is my last try in_ _ **not**_ _screwing up anything'_. He was walking down a marble white corridor, on his left and right there seemed to be no walls and it stretched out to eternity with giant boulders hanging around. His footsteps echoed loudly in this unusual and quiet place. ' _Wonder what he has in store for me…'_ Luffy mused as he continued walking about, staring at the floor' _he did say something about helping me out, hope it might be actually something useful'_. He had been in the mortal world quite some time now, his haki had improved on extreme length. His observation haki was always on and he could even have short glimpses in the future from time to time and as well sense people's emotions and read minds. His armament haki had also strengthened a lot more, now he can cover his entire body with it without really trying, and even with the weaker opponents, whose armament haki might not be that strong, if they were to punch him with their armament hardened hand, foot or sword while his armament haki was still activated they would break like twigs. So far his best improvement was his conquering kings' haki. He still can knock out people like any normal haoshoku blast, though he can make it much more deadly. Now he can dampen it, and be able choke his opponent, break their bones with the amount of pressure pressed on it, or simply kill them with the blast stopping their hearts. His aura has also become much more sinister and stronger, though luckily for him, he can suppress it.

His musing came to an abrubt halt as he noticed he walked in to two giant black doors with silver handles. He smirked and pushed the doors open, walking in. The room he had walked in to looked much like an office. There was a table in the middle of the room with two dark red chairs. On the table there were a couple of books and parchments. The floor was dark oak brown. The walls looked more like shelfes than anything, filled with lots of books and other strange materials. There were also some dark green couches lying about with small coffee tables in front, in fact it looked like a library, or something in between a library and an office.

Luffy strolled over to the black table and sat down in one of the chairs, waiting patiently. After a while he looked up and stared at the deep sea blue chandelier on the ceiling, giving the room he was in an under water effect. He suddenly felt a presence walking towards him, snapping his head towards the person and smirking at the man infront of him.

The man wore a cloak that hung on his shoulders, dark red under shirt while over it he wore a tuxedo, similar to Sanjis. He had light crimson eyes, long dark brown hair that reached his shoulders and his skin was pale, not the unhealthy type of pale though.

"I seriously don't get you and your dark colors all over the place, you look more like a vampire like that than anything", Luffy said, amusment in his voice. The man glared at him playfully and sniffed "Of course you wouldn't understand the high quality of dark colors. I am Death after all and I like black as well as blood", Luffy chuckled at that" From what I know about you Mr. Oh-So-Fashion-Obsessed-Death, you don't like to be the normal cliché death and more of the new age death, you also don't like blood.. you like chocolate biscuits and other chocolaty and cotton candy stuff" Death gave a sheepish grin at that" Anyways, you said something about helping me out when I had trouble with solving some stuff around the human world… so what did you want to help me with?" Death smiled at him and responded" Well, I noticed that when you were in the mortal world, it was hard for you to understand you friend's limit of strength as well as their emotions and feelings. I know you can now be able to sense their emotions, but you still can't understand what they mean, considering you lost MOST of your humanity, so I decided I would make a potion that will help you out with that and let you have their powers or otherwise abilities. You will have Zoro's amazing sword handling skills similar to ones that he had when he was in the New World after training with Hawk-Eyes as well as all of your other friends' talents such as navigation, marksman-ship and other stuff. The way you get those powers is to, well, drink from this bottle and write your name on a paper with your blood", he grimaced after that" its too clichѐ but still, anyways, once you do that you will be knocked out cold and wake up in your seven year old body" Luffy sighed at that, it was always the same" Yeah, well, that does sound pretty useful ,though where do I sign?" he asked. Death smiled" On this paper right here!", he said, handing him a yellow paper with some words about some type of agreement about the potion? And a doodle of Skittles raining on what looks like Justin Bieber?! Luffy gave him an expression that clearly said _What in the FUCK_ while gesturing towards the drawing _._ Death looked at the paper a bit confused at first, but once he saw the doodle he started blushing and hid his face in his hands, while mumbling something about " _forgetting about it"_ and _"how_ _embarrassing it is_ ". Luffy sighed, suppressing his chuckle, signed the paper with his blood and looked at the vile ' _Whelp' ,_ Luffy thought' _guess this is it, bottoms up_ '. He picked up the vile with the strange greyish liquid in it and drank it. The world around him started getting dark and the last thing he remembered was Death saying" I have as well put in some extra effects..." while trying to get rid of the still present blush on his face before passing out.

Luffy woke up in a bar, his head in his meat that he was eating "Hey Anchor, you alright there? You passed out just now" Shanks asked him, he was amused but you could detect a bit of worry in his voice "I'm fine!" Luffy replied hotly, still kind of annoyed about his _pet_ name, then whispered quietly but loud enough for the entire bar to hear him while grinning evilly"… Tomato head" At first there was silence… Then suddenly the entire bar exploded in laughter.


End file.
